Umi no Ue no Giafaitā
Umi no Ue no Giafaitā (海の上のギアファイター) is the 30th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on September 7, 2003. Synopsis Plot Natsumi, Makoto and Mrs. Mahha are enjoying the surroundings at the deck of a cruise ship while Masaru and his friends are helping Firudo-ya with cleaning the Field Car. The boys then go to the waiter who serves drinks, in which the waiter turns out to be Kouda. Seeing Masaru and others surrounding him, Kouda is about to leave when they ask him how he got into the cruise ship and became its crew. Kouda tells them that he went fishing from his raft at the sea until a thunderstorm overturned it, and that he and the raft were found by the ship. He leaves them for another customer after that. At night, Makoto is seen going out from the cabin while Kouda diligently washes the dishes at the kitchen, to his crewmate's wonder. When another crew informs them about a Gear Fight, Wild Iron Wolf (which is inside Kouda's uniform hat) switches on by itself and Kouda quickly responds to him. Kouda rushes along the corridor until he meets the weary Makoto (whom Kouda calls as "Masaru Mahha's little brother") halfway. He quickly brings Makoto when the latter has the urge to go to the toilet. Later, Kouda arrives at the deserted Crush Gear ring at the deck and finds Kinichiro and Yuu there. The former asks them about the Gear Fight, in which Kinichiro instructs him to prepare for the battle. King Schwarz Neo is attacked by Wild Iron Wolf for a few times during the duel before it jumps over Kouda's Gear and lands onto Yuu's hand. After Kinichiro and Yuu leave the ring, Kouda sees Makoto going to him. The next day, Kouda is cleaning the swimming pool while thinking about Yuu and his Gear. He is called by Makoto who points out that the brush was detached from its handle. At the same time, Natsumi and Masaru watch them from the balcony and talk to each other. Masaru then goes down and meets Ginjirou at the deck for a while before moving further and finds Kinichiro downstairs. The latter asks Masaru about Ginjirou, in which the boy replies that he is upstairs. A dinner party is held at the deck of the cruise ship that night. Makoto offers Kouda help in placing clean dishes when the ship is tilted. Kouda sees a young lady who had her blouse stained by her drink, in which Makoto gives a napkin for her. Later, a lucky draw (in the form of bingo contest) is held, with Hidetoshi waiting for his turn despite his friends have already won their prizes. Yuu and Kinichiro are seen talking at the upper part of the deck before a World Championship match is announced. Hearing this, Kouda goes into the crowd in hope to be chosen for the match. He is eventually chosen as Yuu's contender for the World Championship duel. Although the thunderstorm sets in and causes the ship to tilt during the battle, Kouda (now in his usual outfit) and Yuu continue to pit one another, with Wild Iron Wolf sending King Schwarz Neo to the air and hitting it from its back after that. Yuu then initiates his Nitro and launches Schwarz Lawine when Kouda hears Makoto shouting for help from the middle of the ship's mast. Kouda ignores his match against Yuu and quickly leaves the ring to save Makoto. While King Schwarz Neo still using its special attack, Kouda manages to grab the mast's ladder and climbs towards the scared Makoto despite the bad weather. Nonetheless, Yuu still goes on with the Gear Fight and King Schwarz Neo continuously attack Wild Iron Wolf, causing Kouda to feel the pain from his Gear. The latter is nearly blown away when the mast begins to crack. However, Wild Iron Wolf breaks free from the ice barrier formed during Schwarz Lawine and counterattacks Yuu's Gear. At the same time the mast's crack becomes worse and Kouda quickly climbs up the ladder in the style of a running animal. Makoto is about to fall down with the top half of the broken mast; luckily he manages to jump towards Kouda in time. As for the battle, Kouda's Gear casts its finishing move against King Schwarz Neo and defeats it. Kouda brings Makoto down the mast safely, and Makoto and his mother thank the former. Kouda simply walks away happily until he remembers about his Gear Fight against Yuu. To Kouda's surprise, he finds out that his Gear is under his hat while moving around the ring. Ginjirou tells Kouda about Wild Iron Wolf after the latter takes it and his hat. Then, Kouda confronts Masaru and others before jumping off the deck (to everyone's fear) and lands onto the raft by holding the rope tied to the ship. Masaru eventually realizes that he forgets to give Kouda's Gear Attackers Point card to him, and when Masaru calls him, Kouda's voice can only be heard but he is not seen. When the card is inserted into a machine, Masaru and others find out that Kouda had won all 13 games in the World Championship. The episode ends as Kouda continues his journey at sea by his raft. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes